


Paradise

by LiliumHeart



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumHeart/pseuds/LiliumHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the evil is defeated, there is finally some space for the feelings that have been bottled up for so long. There is finally some space for love, but also for some doubts and concerns. Their lives won't be the same again. Now they have each other. This story is placed right after the defeat of The Organization in the end of Season 1. DxZ, of course. Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, nor its characters and scenarios. It all belongs to its original creators.

Foundation base, Prague, Czech Republic

3rd person’s POV

The full moon rises from behind the old streets of Prague, giving its old palaces a sparkling and beautiful light. In one of them there’s a young woman, leaned on a balcony. After defeating the evil Professor, she and her team entered the Huntik Foundation Safehouse, where they found a lot of people congratulating them and ready to serve them with the best they can. After a long dinner and some circumstance talks, she can finally enjoy some time alone, watching the full moon and the delightful landscape that shines below.

She’s so enchanted with the sight that she doesn’t notice a russet haired man watching her from behind, his eyes lingering on her long dark hair and her legs and feet, left uncover by her beautiful nightgown.

Suddenly she turns around, sees the male seeker and tembles a bit.

“Uh, Dante…” she muttered. “I’m sorry, didn’t see you there.”

“Oh, it’s ok, Zhalia. What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping already. It’s been a tough mission, you deserve some rest…”

“I know, don’t worry. I’ll just stay here for a while, watching the moon.” she said turning back to it.

“Yeah, it’s a very beautiful sight.” he said. Although he was much more interested in the woman’s beautiful silhouette. Then he leaned beside her.

“How about you? A master seeker like Dante Vale also needs to rest sometimes.” she said winking. He smiled to that.

“Well, it took me a while to finally get rid of all the people, especially Lok and Sophie… I guess they are still too excited about this victory.”

“I can only imagine.” Zhalia said with a grin. 

After hesitating a bit, Dante spoke up after some minutes of silence.

“But there’s something else, Zhalia. There’s something I need to ask you, I was hoping I could find you here.”

“What is it?” she asked, turning around. She was already feeling a bit nervous.

“During the mission, when we were about to get killed by those Gollems you were saying something to me... And you were crying, I think it was important. I’ve been wondering what it could be since then…”

Zhalia bit her lip and then started to talk nervously.

“You know, Dante… When we met I acted tough but I really was weak until you…”

“Until I what?” he asked again, smiling lightly. He used the exact same words as back in the mission and that relaxed her a bit.

“Until you showed me the meaning of love. You know, I never believed in love before you entered into my life. I never even had a real friend until I joined your team. All I knew was darkness and loneliness. I never felt this way before, you know? I felt like I was… loved…”

“That’s because you are loved! I love you, Zhalia… With all my heart and soul.” 

 

Dante’s POV

I said it. I finally said it. I couldn’t hold it anymore. I love her. The desire of her seized me again and I think I saw the same feeling in her beautiful eles when she looked at me. Just like that time Lok interrupted… It was like the world had stopped. She was all I could see, nothing more… And then it happened. I got so close to her face that I could hear her slight breath. I closed my eyes… And that was when our lips met. It started to be soft and careful, but soon things began to heat up. I wrapped my arms around her and her hands started caressing my hair and face. We started walking towards my room, leaving the balcony behind us, and the door closed after we entered. It was magic, the best kiss of my whole life. We broke the kiss only when we fell on the large bed and in some undesigned impulse our clothes went off…

I looked at the beautiful angel lying in the bed above me and she gave me an inviting smile. With that delightful eyes glowing, she pulled me back to the kiss...

 

Zhalia’s POV

I opened my eyes with the dim light that was entering the room. It was very early and the sun wasn’t rising yet. I looked to the beautiful man lying beside me and the memories of the night that just passed invaded me. We did it! I can´t believe it. This was the most incredible night of my life. We made LOVE. Me and Dante… I never felt this way about someone. I love him. I always did. Although I never admitted that, even to myself, I think I finally understand the real meaning of the word. L-O-V-E. Love. Now I understand this feeling that’s so powerful, so overwhelming…. And now I know he loves me back. It feels so great, so right…

Should I be upset about what happened? Maybe… I mean, this is not the natural order of things. I think people should meet each other, be friends, then date, eventually get married and finally make love, start a family and grow old together, if they don’t split up in the process. So did we do it wrong from the very beginning? I don’t think so… Ok, we switched the order of the steps, kissed and made love before even start dating… And it’s a bit weird I didn’t try to resist him at all. But he is the ONE. I've never been so sure of something in my entire life. I feel like this could work, like we could do all that remaining steps and be a family… It felt so right. We made LOVE, not just had sex or slept together. Now I know the difference, Dante just taught me that…

Dante. Here he is lying on this bed next to me, ensuring that I won’t be alone ever again. I can find no words or how to thank him. He saved me from darkness, from loneliness, from myself. He showed me how to love and what it really means. I owe him with my life and it still does not seem enough. I now realize that I might not be the right woman for him. After all, I betrayed him. After all he did for me, I betrayed the trust he had in me. He forgave me, that’s true, but that was only because he is a wonderful man. So can he trust me? Will he be happy with a woman like me? I love him, but that’s not enough. He deserves better than anything a cold and bitter woman like me can give him… However much it pains me to admit, even Scarlett would be a better match. Although I can’t imagine my life without him, I can’t be selfish to the point of putting my happiness ahead of his, even if that breaks my heart. I can’t hold him and prevent him from being happy with someone else. I also don’t think I deserve to have something like this… I don’t deserve his love and he deserves better. It felt so right, but I don’t know, maybe I’m just a dreamer...

I’m so confused right now… I got lost in these twisted thoughts and this damn tears are willing to get out. I don’t know what to do or what to think. I’m just gonna stay here, it’s so good to have him so close…

 

Dante’s POV

And here I am, lying on this bed next to her, while the sun is rising outside. It was incredible, there are no words. It was nothing like those times before, this wasn’t just sex, this was real LOVE.

“Aaah, this is Paradise!”

“What?” her voice was a mix of surprised and tearful. Uh, did I say that out loud? God, I can’t believe it. I didn’t expect her to be awake and my voice must have sounded so weird! Now I think that maybe I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have let things heat up like that, I should have respected her… I let it go out of control… Ok, she didn’t stopped me, but come on! We weren’t even dating… This overwhelming love I’ve been fighting for so long just stepped in and took the reins. But this is not an excuse, it’s almost like I used her or something. If I can’t even control my impulses, what kind of man am I after all?

“Oh God, I’m sorry!” I tried to apologize. “I should have respected you, Zhalia. I shouldn’t have done this to you…” 

“Do what?” she asked. “Dante, this was the most wonderful night of my life!”

“Oh, thankfully!” Zhalia looked a bit puzzled, so I tried to explain. “It’s just… I think I moved to fast, you know? We aren’t even dating and I still don’t know if you feel the same for me…”

For a moment I panicked considering the possibility that she didn’t feel the same thing.

“Don’t worry about it, Dante. You know you can’t easily force me to do anything…” Yeah, she has a point there… “I really wanted it, I love you. I never felt anything like this before. But now I know it’s love. I didn’t even know the meaning of real love, until I met you… You taught me that, Dante. You saved me…”

Oh, she does feel the same! This is wonderful, what a relief! When I looked at her, her eyes were getting wet. I just held her in my arms…

“What’s wrong, Zhalia?” I finally asked worriedly.

“Dante, I’m sorry… It’s just… I don’t think I deserve something like this. And you… You deserve better than a cold and bitter woman like me that betrayed you on top of it…”

“What?” I interrupted. Looks like she didn’t get over it yet, what happened with Klaus and all... “You deserve this and much more! You’re the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. This is why I love you like I never loved before, Zhalia, just the way you are. Me and the others already forgave you. And you need to forgive yourself too. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes. Look, I did the exact same thing yesterday…”

“It’s different, you did it because of Metz, the Professor played you…” she argued.

“And you did it because of Klaus, since he meant the same to you that Metz means for me! See? One more thing we have in common… Listen, Zhalia, I know life hasn’t made it easy for you, but now it’s time to compensate you from all that. I will never leave your side, I promise. You will never be alone again.”

“Oh, thank you so much, Dante…” she whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears.

God, I probably shouldn’t have brought up Klaus again! I just didn’t know how to tell it in a different way… And I messed up. Damn it!

“It’s ok...” I tried to comfort her. “And there’s no reason to thank me, Zhalia. I thank you for this magic night, for giving me your love that I was so eager to find. And I don’t forget how you protected me during this whole mission. Even against Sophie. Come here…” I said.

She hesitated, so I lifted her gently from my side and put her on top of me. She cried on my chest and I kept my arms around her, caressing her gently. We stayed like this for a very long time, as the sobs slowly quieted. It’s so good to feel her so close…

After a while, she lifted her head and started to wipe my chest gently with the edge of the sheet, since it was wet through her tears. Her face was slightly red and that made it even more beautiful.

“It’s ok, sweetheart…” I said smiling widely.

With that her glowing eyes met mine again and she, hesitantly, touched my lips with hers. I immediately returned the kiss and the magic involved us.

“So this is official, huh?” I asked with a grin, after we recovered most of our breathes.

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“Well, I know we didn’t do it the usual way, but… Zhalia Moon, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I will, Dante!” she exclaimed, still a bit breathlessly. “This is a dream come true and I know it’s right… But maybe we shouldn’t tell anyone yet…”

I nodded. She doesn’t want to make it that official, that’s fine by me. We’ll keep it ours for now. I’m just so happy she said yes…

“And you know what it means, right?” she gave me a puzzled look. “It means you won’t have to live alone anymore…”

“Yes and I don’t care. I want to be with you forever, I need it…” she said with that beautiful eyes glimmering.

This is wonderful. It was exactly what I needed to hear. I just kissed her fresh lips passionately.

“I love you, you’re my life.” she whispered, as we parted.

“This love we feel… I think our lives won’t be the same again, I have a good feeling about this.” I spoke exactly what was in my mind, I knew I didn’t need to hide my feelings anymore.

Zhalia nodded softly and said nothing. She just rested her head on my chest again. I think I’ll never get tired of this. I just closed my eyes for a while...

When I opened them again it was really late in the morning. We both had fallen asleep. I looked at the beautiful woman still sleeping by my side. I didn’t want to wake her up but I couldn’t resist to caress her neck and kiss her uncovered shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned around smiling lightly. I kissed her lips again and the memories of the night invaded me. I smiled to that. Our lives won’t be the same again, I know it. We found Paradise on Earth, all we need is to be together.


	2. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some delayed flights the Huntik team finally gets to Dante's house. There will be some surprises waiting for them, not all of them very pleasant for a certain female seeker... Hope you like it :)

Dante’s house, Venice, Italy

3rd person’s POV

"I can hardly believe were home." Lok said. They were standing at the door of Dante’s house while he tried to find his keys.

"Six delayed flights! Can you believe it?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Dante, hurry up." Zhalia said, impatient.

"One sec." Dante answered.

When the door opened, the lights suddenly turned on by themselves. Their eyes widened with the surprise of finding a bunch of people standing in the hall, waiting for them. Santiago, LeBlanche, Montehue, Scarlett, Tersely, Clease, Lady S., Peter, Guggenheim and finally Metz.

“Welcome home!” they said.

"Metz? You’re okay!" Dante exclaimed with surprise when he saw his mentor.

They hugged and Zhalia smiled widely, happy for Dante.

“I’m feeling better than ever.” he said smiling widely. He then winked at Zhalia that gave him a questioning look. He just laughed softly.

"You came through wonderfully. History may very well remember you as the greatest seekers of your time." LeBlanche said proudly.

"I always knew you had it in you." Montehue laughed, punching Lok's shoulder a bit too violently.

"Lok was very impressive. He truly has become a seeker worthy of his father." Dante said to Guggenheim.

"That's right. Lok was the one who lead our mission against the Professor." Zhalia agreed. Dante smiled to her.

Lok sighed hearing that and started thinking: ‘My father. I know he's still out there. Maybe there's a clue in what the Professor said. And maybe one day, I'll bring dad home.’

Sophie brought him back from his musings and lead him to the center of the group.

"I knew this boy had potential the moment I laid eyes on him." Cherit said following them.

"Hey, maybe Lok should be team leader from now on." Sophie said. Zhalia frowned hearing that. Dante noticed and laughed softly. She replied with a sharp glance.

"Sure, I'm a master seeker now. No matter what happens, I've got it covered." Lok exclaimed.

"Oh really? Because, you know, school starts on Monday." Sophie laughed.

“What? Summer vacation's over? Already? Oh!” he screamed.

Everyone laughed loudly and then started to chat happily. Sophie got some music on and some people started to dance. Dante kept talking to Metz for a long time until Scarlett found her golden opportunity and reached him.

“Hey, Dante! I wanna congratulate you for your massive victory!” she exclaimed.

“Well, it was a team effort, Scarlett. And this time I wasn’t the leader. But thank you, anyway…” he answered politely.

Scarlett didn’t seem to pay any attention to what he said and continued to talk.

“Don’t you want to dance a bit, Dante? Have some fun?” she asked with a mischievous smile.

At that moment, Dante realized that Zhalia wasn’t around anymore. He didn’t say anything and started to look around searching for her.

“Dante?” Scarlett called, impatient.

“Oh, sorry, Scarlett. I have to leave for a while now… See you later! Amuse yourself!” Dante finished and after that he left the room.

Scarlett was really upset with that failure and became even more furious when she noticed who was missing too.

After searching the whole house, Dante found Zhalia in the balcony staring at Venice lights. She didn’t notice him so he moved very slowly and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. At first she shuddered, now knowing who was grabbing her.

“Dante…” she said as she recognized his perfume. Dante noticed the sadness in her voice. She just laid her head on his shoulder.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Is there anything wrong?” he asked in her ear.

“No, everything’s ok.” she lied quickly.

“Are you sure?” he insisted, unconvinced. She just nodded as they parted and he continued to talk. “Zhalia, I’m sorry, I was so distracted talking to Metz that I didn’t give you any attention…”

“Dante, it’s alright. You should enjoy the time with your mentor now that you have him back...”

Dante smiled hearing that. At that moment all that happened with Klaus was crossing her mind again. Unlike Dante, she knew she couldn’t get her dedicated mentor and father back… Dante looked deeply in her sad eyes, she could tell he was worried. She tried to shake off the sad memories but her eyes weren’t able to hide anything from Dante’s ones.

“Don’t worry.” she said. “I’ll be fine.”

Dante didn’t say anything. He just caressed her face and kissed her lips tenderly. A little smile appeared in Zhalia’s face when they broke the kiss. Dante was still worried with her but that made him a bit more satisfied. He could guess what she was thinking but he thought it would be better trying to get her mind of those things.

“Don’t you wanna go downstairs and dance a bit? Or you think I’m not good enough for your lightness?” he asked smiling widely.

Unfortunately that invitation didn’t have the effect he wanted. Instead it made the sadness come back to her face as it reminded her of the reason that made her leave to the balcony in the first place.

“Uh, I think I’d rather stay here watching Venice at night. But you can go. Scarlett got her eyes on you the whole time. I think she wanted to dance with you.” she said a bit more sharply.

“You want me to go?” Dante asked with a puzzled looked.

“What do you think?” she exclaimed. Her voice was now much more angry than sad. That made Dante finally understand where that conversation was going and what was upsetting her in the first place. He realized he shouldn’t have asked that last question.

“Ok, I’m sorry.” he started. “I’ll stay here if you want. Besides, if I wanted to dance it would be just with you.” She shrugged so he continued. “Listen, Zhalia, you know… Scarlett can be a bit of a pain sometimes… I don’t know what she thinks or feels, but I’m trying to make her understand that I don’t really want anything from her. It’s with you that I want to be and always will. I love you. Never doubt that.”

A tear started rolling down Zhalia’s face and Dante wiped it away, glancing at her worriedly.

“Zhalia? Come on, what’s wrong now?” he asked, wondering if he said something wrong.

“Don’t worry, Dante. I’m ok. I just… I love you so much!” she said, leaning her head on his chest. Dante wrapped her arms around her, as she continued to talk. “Dante, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to think I doubted your love. It’s just… Scarlett… I don’t know, I can’t avoid it, it bothers me so deeply… Maybe that’s because I love you so… I’m so afraid to lose you for someone that could be a much better match than me…”

“That’s ok, sweetheart, I understand” he said, caressing her back. “But, listen, there’s no reason for you to be afraid. There’s no better match than you, Zhalia, of that I’m sure. Not Scarlett nor anyone. You just have to trust me a bit more, ok?”

“Thank you, Dante.” she said pulling back. “You’re right. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. Actually I’m not used to it, having people I can trust…”

“I know, my love, it’s ok. I just have to win your trust. And I’ll be very careful with Scarlett, I promise. This is just one more thing we will get through together.” She nodded.

“I love you.” she said with her eyes glimmering.

“I know. And I love you too.” he answered smiling.

She smiled too and kissed his lips passionately.

“And shouldn’t I be worried too?” he asked as they parted. “I mean, certainly most men will crave such a perfect beauty like you are…”

She got a bit embarrassed but rapidly composed herself. Dante noticed that and laughed softly.

“Well, you know I’m pretty good at keeping people away.” she said winking.

“Not all of them.” he said hugging her from behind again and kissing her cheek gently.

“True.” she agreed smiling. “But come on, let’s go downstairs then, for you to finally show me your dance steps.”

Dante at first was surprised about that sudden change of mind. But then he just nodded and grabbed her hand smiling widely. They went back downstairs, finally ready to enjoy the party without any worries or fears.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Dante and Zhalia are finally alone in Dante's house and their lives together are about to start. Hope you like it. Kisses*

Dante’s house, Venice, Italy

3rd person’s POV

The party lasted until very late. Dante danced with Zhalia and kept shutting down Scarlett until she finally gave up. When everyone finally went back to their homes, the house was a mess. Dante and Zhalia agreed to clean everything the day after, since they were so tired. Dante walked her to her room and she bit her lip when she looked around.

“Uh, I’m sorry, Dante, my room is a mess too. I should start to look for an apartment nearby…”

“What?” Dante asked, astonished. “I’ve told you, you don’t have to live alone.”

“But, Dante, it’s ok. There’s no need to bother you. I can rent a furnished house, I’m guessing the payment for this last mission will be large and… I don’t want to impose on you.”

“Zhalia…” he started. “You know you don’t bother me at all. Don’t worry about the room. I know you didn’t have much time to set it up. And it’s pretty clean compared to the rest of the house!” he winked. “Listen, I know you’re strong and independent as you’ll always be. But I’m not saying this to help you, really. You’re not imposing on me. I just… I can’t imagine living in this house anymore without the light of your presence.” he said smiling.

“You want me to… To live with you?” she asked hesitantly, like she didn’t actually believe in what she was hearing. She had been living there lately, but she always thought it would be temporary. Although, deep in her heart, her biggest wish was to stay.

“As my girlfriend, yes.” Dante replied. “I don’t wanna be away from you if there’s no need. I promised I would never leave your side and I intend to keep it. I love you… ”

Zhalia didn’t really know what to say. She just smiled slightly and hugged him tightly.

“Dante… I love you too… Forever…” she whispered.

“Do you want to move your stuff then?” he asked in her ear, kissing it then.

“What?” she asked, stepping back.

“This bed won’t be enough for two…” he explained winking.

“Uh, yes of course! I’m sorry, I just… I wasn’t expecting this…”

“It’s ok, you can stay here if you prefer… I’m moving too fast again, right?” Dante realized, fearing to have messed up.

“No!” she exclaimed, making him smile with relief. “It’s perfect, I’m sorry. I’m just… not used being loved.”

With that he slowly lifted her chin and kissed her lips gently.

“You’ll get used to it soon, darling, I promise.” he said as they parted.

“Thank you, Dante…” she whispered. “But… won’t the kids get suspicious?” she asked worriedly.

“They rarely come to this part of house. But, yeah, maybe it’ll be better if you keep your things here. And there’s much more space.”

“Yeah, because I have a lot of stuff!” she exclaimed ironically.

“Right!” he laughed. “Let’s get some rest now. We’ll straighten the house tomorrow.”

“Ok, I’ll get ready!”

After a while, Zhalia was entering Dante’s room. He was already in the bed waiting for her and smiled immediately when he saw her in the usual nightgown. She entered the bed, smiling too. They shared another tender kiss and then the lights went off.

“Good night.” they said in union. That made them laugh a bit.

After what seemed like five minutes, Dante opened his eyes. The room was full of an intense light and he looked at the clock. ‘Almost midday already?!’ he thought. He then looked at his side and saw Zhalia, who was still asleep. He caressed her hair pulling it back and kissed her cheek gently. That made Zhalia open her eyes and smile lightly.

“Good morning, my sleeping beauty!” Dante said returning the smile.

“Good morning!” she exclaimed. Then she moved to the top of him and kissed his lips passionately. His hands started to run her back inside her nightgown until it fell on the floor…

A loud ringing from the home phone made them broke apart. Dante snorted and got up to answer it. After a while he was back in the room.

“Who the hell was it so early?” Zhalia asked, also upset with that interruption.

“It’s midday already, you know?” Dante informed smiling.

“No way!” she exclaimed sitting immediately on the bed and turning to see the clock. That made Dante chuckle.

“I guess we were more tired that we looked like. But to answer your question, the call was from Sophie’s house and Lok was the one who made it. They will come by to help us with the cleaning.”

“Great. Lok strikes again…” Zhalia muttered. Dante laughed remembering that last time they were interrupted. An interruption that had been much more annoying from his point of view. Zhalia smiled at him, thinking the same.

“Let’s get ready.” Dante said. “It won’t take long until they get here.”

“What? You should have told them to wait a while!” Zhalia exclaimed with concern and got up immediately.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get ready in five minutes for receiving them. You can take whatever time you need. You just have to come out of the other room as usual and they won’t suspect anything.”

“Ok, thank you.” Zhalia said quickly. Then she put her nightgown back on, started to make the bed and remove all the evidence that she’d been in Dante’s room. Dante rushed to the bathroom and got ready in the moment the kids knocked on the door.

They were sitting in the living room with LeBlanche and Santiago, chatting happily. After a while, Zhalia passed them and sat down too.

“Did you have lunch already?” she asked.

“No, we woke up a while ago.” Sophie said blushing.

“So did we! I’ll set up the kitchen then and get you something to eat.” Zhalia offered.

“I can help you with that!” Sophie exclaimed and headed for the kitchen.

“See?” Dante said to Zhalia. “No suspicion. There’s no need to worry.”

She gave him a light smile before she went to the kitchen to help Sophie. Dante and Lok looked at the girls entering the kitchen and then at each other. Given their frequent disagreements they wondered if that adventure would end up well.

They started straightening the living room with LeBlanche and Santiago. Apparently there was also no need for the boys to worry, since the girls got along very well and put up a wonderful banquet.

The cleaning took the whole day and, when everyone left, Dante and Zhalia headed to their room.

“So what do we do now?” Zhalia asked, entering the room.

"Right now? We crawl into bed." Dante answered winking.

"Right! No more interruptions. But I didn't mean that..."

"I know." he smiled. “Well, the kids start school tomorrow, so I think we could enjoy some time for ourselves. We can utilize the money from the mission for you to buy some stuff you need, like clothing or other things you lost in the explosion…”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Zhalia answered nodding.

“Besides, I think this house could use a feminine touch.” Zhalia gave him a questioning look. “Well, now this house is also yours. And if we want this to be our home, I want your trace here too. Unless you prefer to move to someplace else. I’ll go wherever you’ll go.”

“No, Dante, your house is… perfect. I actually think it’s great as it is now, but I’ll see what I can do.” she smiled.

“Oh, I also have to get the report of the mission done by the end of the week!” Dante suddenly remembered. Zhalia laughed softly.

“Uh, this one will be huge... But don’t worry. I can help you. And feed you!” she said winking.

“Wow, that sounds great!” he exclaimed with a wide smile.

“How about missions? Do you know if there will be any of them soon?”

“I think we deserve some rest. But, yeah, it’s probable that something will come up if we get bored.” he answered winking.

“Maybe we could go on a mission alone… I mean, just the two of us. You know, to see how we work…”

“You mean a paid vacation?” Dante laughed.

“Yeah, something like that.” Zhalia said, laughing too.

“That’s a brilliant idea!” he exclaimed smiling widely. “I think we have everything we need to start our lives together.”

“We just need each other.” she said wrapping her arms around him.

Their lips met in another passionate kiss and they fell on the bed. Their clothes got spread on the floor and things heated up to a moment of magic that lasted until their tiredness got the better. Both fell asleep like angels, knowing that the first thing they would see when waking up would be each other, forever.

THE END  
( of this story :p )


End file.
